Rahasia Sakura
by Nimaru chan
Summary: Sakura menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Tapi suatu hari ada dua laki-laki yang melihat Sakura berkerja sebagai maid. Dan disitulah akhirnya terungkap kalau Sakura adalah perempuan.
1. Chapter 1

RAHASIA SAKURA

SUMMARY: Tidak ada summary

Pairing

Sasusaku

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan sikap buruk nya yang sudah berada dalam dirinya semejak enam tahun yang lalu. Dia malah bersikap seperti laki-laki. Bahkan semua orang-orang mengira kalau Sakura adalah seorang laki-laki yang tampan dan baik hati.

Pasalnya disekolah Sakura memakai baju laki-laki. Sakura bersikap seperti itu karena ingin menghindarkan diri dari ancaman orang jahat yang mungkin saja bisa mencelakakan dirinya. Karena itu dia menyembunyikan indentitas dirinya dan mengganti namanya menjadi 'Hitoshi'. Pagi ini dia masih malas membuka matanya untuk bangun dan sekolah disekolah 'Konoha High School'.

"Sakura, ayo bangun.. Eh, kok malah tidur lagi. Mandi sana," Ujar ayahnya menggoyang tubuh anaknya pelan. Karena kesal anaknya tidak bangun, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kizashi mengambil seember air dan di tumpahkannya ke wajah anaknya. "AAAh!iya, iya aku bangun… Em, ini jam berapa?" Tanya Sakura kaget dan sedikit shock karena ayahnya menumpahkan air ke tempat tidurnya sampai basah. "Sudah jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Kalau kamu mau malas-malasan, nanti kau terlambat saat hari pertamamu kesekolah!" Omel Kizashi pada putrinya dan berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut.

"UAPAA?! Aduh harus siap-siap nih!" Jerit Sakura lalu meninggalkan ayahnya langsung membawa handuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Ayahnya yang melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Selesai mandi Sakura dengan cepat dan gesit memasukkan buku barunya, menyiapkan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan turun kebawah untuk mengambil sarapannya. "Ohayo minna," Sapa Sakura dan duduk kemudian langsung mengambil sarapannya yaitu roti dan meminum air putihnya dengan cepat. "Sakura, pelan-pelan makannya, Tapi… Sakura kenapa kau memakai baju laki-laki?" Tegur ibunya pada Sakura yang terlalu cepat makannya.

"Ya ampun Sakura… Bagaimana nanti kamu mendapatkan laki-laki setelah kamu lulus nanti kalau bajumu yang seperti laki-laki!" Kata Kizashi kaget pada anaknya yang memakai baju SMA laki-laki. "Tidak apa-apa ayah," Jawab Sakura yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Sebelum di ceramahi ayahnya lebih lama dia langsung beranjak dari rumahnya kesekolah barunya. "Aku pergi dulu," Ujar nya lalu berlari menuju sekolahnya. Setelah memasuki sekolahnya dia lega karena datang tepat waktu. Banyak perempuan yang melewati terpesona ada juga yang tidak. Sakura menuju ke kelas yang akan ditempatinya. "Tampannya,," Gumam seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin.

Sakura berpura-pura berjalan tegap seolah-olah dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Bahkan Sakura meletakkan dua bola kecil di pundaknya supaya terlihat seperti pundak laki-laki. Perempuan-perempuan semakin terpesona karena dirinya. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia dan seorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tidak kalah tampannya meskipun Sakura baru beberapa menit disekolah itu. Kesamaan Sasuke dan Sakura ada dirambutnya yang jidat.

"Hei anak baru! Baru saja masuk kesekolah ini udah sok terkenal," Tegur orang yang berada dibelakang Sakura. Sepontan Sakura berbalik kesumber suara. Ada seorang laki-laki bermbut durian motong, bermata blue shapire, dan berkulit tan. Sakura tahu itu adalah Naruto yang dulunya kakak kelas waktu dia masih berumur sebelas tahun. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura seolah bingung apa yang dikatakan orang tadi.

"Jangan pura-pura kamu," Jawaban yang aneh keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Apa sih maksudmu itu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura semakin bingung dibuatnya. Naruto kaget "Eh dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Naruto bingung 'Kenapa dia tahu namaku' batin nya menatap tajam Sakura. "Aku tahu dari seseorang," Jawab Sakura berbohong. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa, jadi tahu namaku. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto asal-asalan. 'Dasar Naruto bodoh. Tadi marah, sekarang malah nanya nama.' Runtuk Sakura kesal akan tingkah bodoh Naruto yang kambuh. "Hitoshi" Jawab Sakura singkat lalu melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti. "Hitoshi eh?" kata Naruto tapi orang yang dihadapannya keburu kabur. "Dasar orang itu," Naruto hanya berdecak kesal.

Sakura keburu masuk kedalam kelasnya dan mencari tempat duduknya. "Itu dia," Gumamnya melihat bangku paling pojok dikelas yang masih kosong dan tidak ada orang yang menempatinya. Baru saja dia meletakkan tasnya ke bangkunya, tiba-tiba ada seorang siswi berambut merah dan berkacamata menghampirinya a.k.a Karin . "A-ano, namamu siapa?" Tanya Karin pada Sakura yang menatap aneh dirinya. "Namaku Hitoshi" Jawab Sakura singkat. "Hitoshi-san aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Karin menatap penuh pertanyaan. "Mm.. Boleh," Jawab Sakura singkat. "Apakah Hitoshi-san mempunyai teman atau sahabat dekat?" Tanya Karin menahan kegugupannya pada Sakura. "Ada, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran kemudian menatap aneh Karin. "Tidak apa-apa. Emm, laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Karin lagi. "Ya, ada sih, sahabat sekaligus rival. Tapi itu dulu. " Jawab Sakura enteng. "Syukurlah" Gumam Karin lalu duduk ketempat duduknya.

TO BE COUNTINE

.

.

Halo semuanya saya meminta komentar kalian tapi tidak ingin memaksa untuk di beri komentar. Maaf ya, kalau tulisanku jelek. Soalnya aku adalah author baru. Jadi,,, Mohon bantuannya minna! Ga apa-apa klo komen kalian flame tapi itu malah membuatku ingin menjadi author yang lebih baik.


	2. Berteman dengan Rock Lee

RAHASIA SAKURA

SUMMARY:Tidak ada summary

pairing

sasusaku

disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Typo, OCC, Gaje

**Singkat Cerita**

Siswa-siswi akhirnya berhamburan keluar kelas karena sudah waktunya istirahat. Sebagian siswa-siswi ada yang kekantin, ada yang mengobrol, membaca buku, dan ada pula yang bermain. Kalau Sakura hanya diperpustakan untuk membaca buku. Dia melihat ada seorang siswa yang kulitnya putih pucat. Menurutnya orang itu mirip mayat hidup. Saat Sakura membaca buku, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki berambut pantat ayam masuk keperpustakaan. Awalnya Sakura biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, laa-lam dia terganggu oleh teriakan histeris perempuan yang mengitari laki-laki itu. "BERISIK! Ini perpustakaan!" Teriak Sakura marah karena tidak tahan dengan teriakan perempuan yang menjadi-jadi.

Hanya satu yang dilakukan Sakura. Apalagi kalau bukan pergi dari perpustakaan itu. Sakura tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam para wanita pada dirinya yang berteriak. Sasuke sedikit kaget dan lalu melanjutkan buku yang dia baca.

Sedangkan Sakura menuju ke toilet. Apakah yang dia lakukan? Jawabannya dia hanya ingin merendam memasuki toilet laki-laki dan bersandar di dinding-dinding samping toilet. "Huh, apa tampannya orang itu. Jidatnya lebah, orang nya dingin, dan juga pendiam. Banyak kok laki-laki yang lebih keren dari dia. Apakah harus berteriak segitunya!" Katanya marah sambil berkacak pinggang. 

"Ehem!" Suara yang mengagetkan Sakura. "Eh?!" Dia menengok kesamping. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki berbaju olahraga, beralis tebal, dan tinggi. Siapalagi kalau bukan Rock Lee kakak kelas Sakura. "Hei, siapa kau? Kurasa, aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Apakah kau siswa baru disini?" Tanya Rock Lee pada Sakura. 'Membuat orang kaget saja' Batin Sakura kesal menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Rock Lee. "Ya, aku siswa baru. Namaku Hitoshi. Kau sendiri?" Jawab Sakura yang bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan Rock Lee nanti lalu bertanya balik pada Rock Lee.

"Namaku Rock Lee desu!" Ujarnya bersemangat lalu menghampiri Sakura. "Emm, Lee-san. Apakah kau pernah melihat orang berambut pantat ayam dan bermata hitam kelam yang sering digerombongi oleh banyak wanita?" Tanya Sakura penuh dengan pertanyaan. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke. Bisa dibilang rival ku di tim basket sih.. Habisnya, gara-gara tim basket nya membuat kami kalah terus. Jadi kuputuskan kalau aku akan menjadi rival Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya." Jawab Rock Lee panjang lebar dan membuat mereka seperti akrab saja. Padahal baru beberapa detik berkenalan. "Lee-kun, boleh aku panggil seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nad memohon. Sakura memang merasa senang didekat Rock Lee.

Entah apa yang membuatnya nyaman. "Tentu saja, boleh ku panggil kau Hitoshi-kun?" Rock Lee balik Tanya pada Sakura sambil ingin menjabat Sakura. "Tentu saja dia menjabat tangan kanan Rock Lee. Akhirnya mereka tertawa lepas. "Padahal belum lama kita kenalan," Ujar Sakura menepuk pundak Rock Lee. "Iya, hehehe" Balas Rock Lee tersenyum dengan menampakkan gigi putihnya.

'TENG, TENG, TENG, TENG' Tanda bel menunjukkan waktu istirahat berakhir. "Eh, Hitoshi-kun. Aku ingin ganti baju dan langsung ke kelas nih! Jaa…" Pamit Rock Lee berlari keruang ganti.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Ada setengah orang yang melirik Sakura dengan terpesona. Sakura memasuki pintu kelasnya dan melihat Ino. Ya ampun, Sakura baru sadar kalau Ino ada dikelasnya. Ino adalah temannya yang juga berkerja sebagai maid di sebuah restoran.

"Ino-san," Bisik Sakura yang sudah ada disampingnya. "KYAAA!" Ino berteriak kaget memegang erat meja nya. "Eh?" Tanya Ino heran menatap laki-laki berambut pink dan bermata hijau. 'Tunggu dulu, mata pink dan rambut hijau' Gumam Ino lalu berpikir. "Kau Sakura-san kan?" Bisik Ino pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil pertanda 'ya'. "Kenapa kau berdandan seolah kau-" Sebelum selesai berbicara, Sakura langsung menutup mulut Ino. "Pssst! Nanti ketahuan. Kalau ketahuan kan, bisa hancur aku. Aku hanya menjadi laki-laki kalau aku tidak berkerja. Mengerti?" Bisik Sakura mengatakan alasannya. Ino hanya mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

Saat pulang, Sakura di ajak Rock Lee bermain basket sebentar disekolah. "Kau mau kan menemaniku untuk berlatih basket. Ayolah, nanti kau juga bisa ku perkenalkan pada teman-temanku." Pinta Rock Lee saat pulang sekolah. "Baiklah, kau tahu tidak Lee-kun, kalau aku juga suka main basket. Tapi, hanya sendirian." Kata Sakura senang karena diajak bermain basket. "Kalau begitu kau ganti bajumu dengan baju ini. Nah, sekarang keruang ganti. Aku tunggu," Ujar Rock Lee menyerahkan baju basket berwarna merah bertuliskan angka 8 dan sedikit warna putih disisi baju.

Sakura memakai lapisan baju khusus supaya tidak diketahui orang kalau dia wanita kalau memakai baju tersebut. Setelah semuanya selesai, akhirnya dia keluar dari ruang ganti. Sekarang dia terlihat tampan memakai baju itu.

Setelah itu dia menghampiri Rock Lee yang sedang bercakap-cakap. "Oh, kau sudah ganti baju rupanya. Perkenalkan, ini teman-teman tim basketku!" Ujar Rock Lee bersemangat saat sadar Sakura sudah ada disampingnya. "Oh, jadi ini teman barumu Lee, lumayan." Ujar Sasori menatap dingin Rock Lee. Rock Lee mengangguk.

"Salam kenal," Kata Sakura pura-pura menatap dingin Sasori dan teman-teman Rock Lee. "Kau sedikit mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang brengsek itu," Cerocos Kiba berkomentar.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita mulai!" Kata Rock Lee bersemangat sambil mengepal tangannya kuat. "YEAH!" Teriak gerombongan laki-laki lalu masuk ke area lapangan basket. Sakura mengikuti mereka ke lapangan basket.

Lalu mereka berlatih dengan serius. Sakura tidak kewalahan karena sudah terbiasa bermain basket dirumahnya. Bahkan dia sering dia bermain basket lewat PC. Bahkan dia yang sedari tadi memasukkan bola basket itu kedalam ring. Rock Lee saja kewalahan kelihatannya Sakura sangat bersemangat.

Selesai latihan

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, jago juga kau. Aku saja kewalahan." Ujar Kiba berkacak pinggang mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Iya, Hosh, hosh, hosh. Kau mau kan, untuk membantu kami mengalahkan tim si Uchiha itu?" Tanya Sasori tak kalah lelahnya dengan Kiba.

"Hebat juga kau Hitoshi!"

"Terimakasih Lee-kun. Aku mau bergabung dengan kalian."

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataan, datanglah tim basket Senior. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tim yang terdiri dari Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Suigetsu, Gaara, dan Jugo.

"Hei mereka datang," Bisik Rock Lee pada teman-temannya.

"Hei Uchiha kami tidak takut lagi untuk mengalahkan tim mu!" Kata Rock Lee lantang.

"Kurasa tidak. Coba saja, pertandingan akan kita mulai." Balas Sasuke tersenyum licik sambil mempersiapkan dirinya dan kawan-kawannya.

'DASAR ORANG SOMBONG, GAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN!' Batin Sakura kesal dalam emosinya ingin meninju si Sasuke sampai babak belur.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan sengit. Sakura sangat tangkas dan sudah membua strategi dengan teman-temannya. Sakura dan teman-temannya berhasil mengalahkan tim senior dengan nilai yang tipis yaitu 9-8 tim Rock Lee memenangkan 9-8 dengan tim senior.

Sekarang tim Uchiha itu harus menerima atas kekalahannya.

To Be Countine

Makasih buat pengomentar yang cantik dan ganteng. Kalau ada saran dan kritik tolong sampaikan. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014.

balasan:

' : Iya, maaf ini update kilat ga? Aku 2hari sekali update nya. Makasih udah komen

Lukireichan : Iya ini udh di banyakiinmakasih udah komen.

febri feven : Iya, ini sudah dilanjutkan kak. Makasih udh komentar

milkyways99 : Iya ini udh update. Selamat tahun baru milky-chan. Maaf ya,ini updat ekilat g ya? aku publish 1 januari. Makasih buat komentarnya. Aku mungkin akan ngomen punya kamu.

hanazono yuri : Iya kak, ini udh makasih udh komentarin

Luca Marvell : Iya kak, ini sudah aku lanjutin. Makasih udh komentar kak

Eysha 'CherryBlossom :Thanks kak, Iya ini udah update. Makasih buat komentarnya

Pinky Kyukyu : Makasih kak. Mungkin Sasuke kalah saingan kegantengan dan kepintaran.


	3. Chapter 3: Rahasia yang terbongkar

/|^3^ ||\^0^|

RAHASIA SAKURA

SUMMARY:Tidak ada summary

pairing

sasusaku

disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Typo, OCC, Gaje

* * *

Saat Sakura pulang kerumahnya, dia memasuki rumahnya. "Aku pulang ayah, ibu," Ucapnya sambil memutar kenop pintu rumahnya dan akhirnya pintu rumahnya terbuka. "Okaeri, Sakura-chan." Sahut ibunya yang sedang memontong sayuran yang ingin dimasak. Sakura melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu dan menuju kamarnya. Dia memasuki kamarnya yang bisa dibilang seperti kamar laki-laki. Dia menggantung tasnya di belakang pinunya yang sudah ditancapkan paku dinding supaya bisa menggantung apa saja dibelakan pintu.

Dia mengganti bajunya menjadi baju wanita berbaju santai. Pertama dia melepaskan rambut palsunya, lalu mengganti Bajunya menjadi berwarna putih cerah dengan celana panjang berwarna kuning. Dia juga tidak lupa memakai jepitan rambut strawberi berwarna pink dibagian samping rambutnya dan rambutnya sudah tergerai lurus. Di sekolah dia tampak tampan dan keren. Tapi, kalau di rumah berbeda seratus derajat! Dia malah tampak lebih cantik. Bahkan bisa dibilang cantiknya sama seperti seorang putri kerajaan.

Dia turun dari tangga menemui ibunya yang sedang memasak. "Okaa-chan, boleh ku bantu?" Tawar Sakura pada ibunya dan menghampiri ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Boleh… Nah, tolong potong brokoli ini kecil-kecil. Tapi, awas kalau kau memotongnya asal-salan! Nanti malah tidak enak masakannya," Jawab ibu sambil tersenyum jahil pada anaknya sembari menyuruh anaknya memotong brokoli yang sudah siap dipotong.

"Ha'I, ha'I okaa-chan,," Kata Sakura lalu mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong brokoli.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

**Sambil menunggu Sakura yang masih memotong, yuk kita lihat tentang dirinya secara rinci.**

Sakura adalah anak perempuan yang tomboy. Dia pintar, cantik, bisa juga tampan kalau jadi laki-laki, suka bermain basket, pintar masak, dan pandai menahan emosinya. EEIIIST, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya terlalu lama pada dua orang. Kalian tahu siapa? Jawabannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku No Gaara. Sakura menyukai bunga, kue coklat, strawberi, dan juga suka warna pink dan hitam. Sakura memiliki sebuah rahasia. Yaitu, dia menjadi maid di sore hari dan menjadi laki-laki dipagi hari (Kenapa jadi mirip Kaichou Wa Maid Sama? Hehehe biar aja deh).

* * *

**Kembali Ke Cerita**

Selesai membantu ibunya dia menyiapkan dan menyusun gelas, piring, dan sumpit untuk nanti untuk makan siang. Kemudian dia menyiapkan lauk pauk, nasi, dan sayuran. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia, ayah, dan ibunya makan siang bersama. Selesai makan Sakura ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

**Singkat cerita **

Sakura sudah menyiapkan sebuah tas yang di isi dengan handphone, baju maid, sebuah buku tulis, dan bolpoint. Dia memakai celana jeans putih panjang, memakai topi bergambar 'M', dan jaket hijau. Dia memakai sepeda ke sebuah caffe tempat dirinya berkerja.

Sesampainya di Caffe dia menuju kebelakang caffe dan meletakkan sepedanya didekat belakang caffe. Dia menuju ruang ganti para maid mengganti bajunya. Sakura akhirnya memakai baju maid bermotif hitam dan putih di bagian penghias baju maid dan disisi bawah dan lengan baju maidnya.

Sekarang dia tampak cantik seperti putri padahalkan hanya memakai baju maid[?]. Setelah itu dia mulai berkerja. Hari ini, banyak sekali tamu yang datang. Sakura menyambut orang-orang dengan ramah dan melayaninya dengan sopan dan lembut. Sikap Sakura yang lelaki menjadi perempuan saat berkerja disini.

Sakura jadi memutuskan berkerja Caffe karena dia bisa memiliki banyak teman disini, gajihnya juga lumayan, dan dia merasa nyaman saat disana. Dia juga mempunyai keinginan memiliki lapangan basket dan restoran. Makanya dia berkerja dan uangnya ditabungnya untuk mencapai keinginan nya itu.

Dia melanyani pelanggan dengan baik. Banyak laki-laki jatuh cinta dan terpesona padanya. Tapi, dirinya tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Dia tidak pernah menyukai siapa pun. Bahkan, dia tidak tahu artinya jatuh cinta. Sebabnya dulu dia jarang berteman dengan perempuan dan lebih banyak bergaul dengan laki-laki dan bermain bersama laki-laki. Teman laki-lakinya tidak tahu kalau dirinya perempuan.

* * *

Sekarang kembali ke cerita lagi. "Sakura, tolong buang sampah ini ya," Suruh Ino temannya sambil menyerahkan plastik hitam besar berisi sampah. "Ha'I" Kata Sakura mengambil plastic berisi sampah tersebut. Dia menuju belakang Caffe dan meletakkan platik berat berisikan sampah kedalam tong sampah. "Wow" Kata-kata yang membuatnya terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang. Seketika ada peluh besar muncul dibelakang kepala Sakura. Ternyata orang yang berbicara tadi adalah Sabaku No Gaara dia bersama temannya Uchiha Sasuke. "Jadi, kau perempuan. Ketahuan" Ujar Sasuke dingin. "Ka-kalian!" Teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah mereka berdua dengan penuh amarah.

Didalam emosinya terlintas beribu-ribu kemarahan. "Hah! Jadi kau perempuan. Manis juga," Komentar Gaara melihat Sakura yang sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Jaga mulutmu baka!" Marah Sakura pada Gaara dengan kemarahan yan tinggi. " Apakah kami harus bilang pada semua orang disekolah kalau sebenarnya dirimu perempuan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang membuat Sakura menjadi takut. "A-apa! Awas kalian kalau sampai bilang kepada orang lain. Siap-siap saja besok kalian akan mendapatkan pukulan dariku!" Ujar Sakura sedikit takut sambil mengepal tangannya kuat.

"Hei kami tidak akan mengatakan pada orang lain. Tapi, dengan satu syarat." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. "Eh, syarat? Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit hilang rasa takut dan marahnya. "Hmm, apa ya? Bagaimana kalau kau memasakkan makanan buatanmu yang paling enak setiap hari. Bagaimana, mau tidak?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura. "Apa, aku tidak mau!" Tanggap Sakura kembali marah. "Ya, kalau kau tidak mau akan kami katakan pada semua orang. Dan tadi Sasuke sudah memotomu sebagai buktinya," Ancam Gaara penuh kemenangan. "Eh, baiklah. Dengan berat hati!" Jawab Sakura menerima syarat agar rahasianya tidak terbongkar.

Setelah itu Sakura langsung masuk kedalam Caffe. 'Cantik sekali,' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. "Hoi Sasuke, kau melamun? Apakah kau terpesona padanya jadi melamun?" Tanya Gaara dan berhasil membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya. "Enak saja," Jawabnya dingin menatap tajam Gaara dengan memasang wajah dingin palsunya. "Ups, maaf" Ujar Gaara meminta maaf. "Ya sudahlah," Kata Sasuke acuh sambil meninggalkan Gaara.

Sedangkan Sakura sudah selesai dari tugasnya. Hari sudah mulai sore. Sudah seharusnya dia pulang kerumah. Dia sudah mengganti bajunya seperti ketika dia datang ke Caffe dan keluar dari Caffe. Sakura menuju kerumahnya dengan mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesampainya dirumah dia memasuki rumahnya dan tidak lupa mengucapkan salam.

* * *

**~Ke Esokan Harinya~**

* * *

Terpaksa Sakura membawa tiga kotak bekal berisi makanan yang menurutnya makanan terlezat yang dia buat. kotak bekal yang pertama untuk sendirinya adalah berisi roti sandwich dan telur dadar. Kotak bekal yang lainnya berisi sup ayam campur tomat dan spageti ayam. Dia terpaksa membawa tiga karena syarat yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Dia menuju kesekolahnya dengan lesu.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

To Be Countine

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

balasan:

Luca Marvel : Iya kak, tadi udah aku periksa. Tapi kalau masih salah mohon maaf. Terimakasih buat sarannya :D

: Iya, makasih kak, boleh kok di sukai :)

Kumada Chiyu : Mudahan aja ini panjang ya, Kumada-san ^_^

Febri fefen : Iya, ini udah update kok. Oh, ya kak, ngomong-ngomong cerita yang udah kakak buat apa aja? ^-*

Mako-cha : Terimakasih banyak. Happy New Years to you


End file.
